itachanfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Copypasta dump
AUDENS Qua la vita nell'Impero è un gran sballo, corri voli insieme a Balbo, ma che sballo! Storie di fasci, ma che bei fasci! *AVDENS* uhuh Ogni giorno c'è una nuova guerra uhuh littoriosa vittoriosa *AVDENS* Fai attenzione, c'è un soviet alle spalle che ti spia ma non aver paura ci sono gli *AVDENS* Centurioni strabilianti *AVDENS* uhuh grandi storie di fascismo *AVDENS* uhuh i littori più belli sono *AVDENS* uhuh Saviano Godo parecchio. Ma non mi illudo, tutti troveranno qualche nuova scusa per succhiare il cazzo di Saviano Sono >>241196 . Vivo al Nord, non sono a favore della mafia, ma odio tutti coloro che mi vengono presentati come modelli da ammirare e idolizzare. Saviano è uno di questi, che vada in culo. Autobus Atei Ah ah ah. Comodo prendersela con Dio che non esiste. Adesso fate lo stesso con Allah se ne avete il coraggio. Libertà di parola E poi ci sono qurgli idioti di Nazifag che seguono l'ideale nazista. Ma che vadano a fare in culo. Non è più tempo di libertà di parola. Se fosse per me, li metterei tutti al muro. Campagna Anti Tifo CHI L'HA DETTO CHE L'ITALIA è UN PAESE SVILUPPATO E SICURO? ANCORA ADESSO, NEL 2007 IN ITALIA UN UOMO è MORTO DI UNA MALATTIA CHE SI CREDEVA ORMAI SCONFITTA, IL TIFO FILIPPO RACITI TESTIMONIAL PER LA CAMPAGNA VACCINI ANTI TIFO 2009/2010 Fossi Napoleone Fossi Napoleone conquistarei l'America. Poi entrerei alla casa bianca lercio marcio ma coperto di costoso profumo francese, ubriaco perso di vino francese sgranocchierei una rana francese e mi metterei a gridare accentuando tutte le "r" "ALLORA PORCI AMERICANI DOVE SI TROVANO I VOSTRI BIDET!?" Mentre una banda di normanni spacca tutto e delle puttane francesi sifilitiche stile mouline rouge si sparpagliano ovunque diffondendo malattie tra la popolazione e ballando il can can nei luoghi sacri. Per finire farei allineare tutti coloro che si son presi gioco della mia gloriosa nazione per un esecuzione di gruppo e griderei, sempre accentuando ogni singola erre moscia "ALLORA SONO PRONTE LE SERPENTINE!? ARBALESTRIERI CORAZZATI PRONTI A SPARARE!? BERSAGLIERI SIETE ARMATI!? CARICARE! PUNTARE! SPARARE ORA! AH AH AH SPERIAMO SI DIVERTANO ALL'INFERNO PORCI BASTARDI!" Fine. hai /b/ halp plz Caro /b/, ti chiedo aiuto. Sono in una condizione di merda. Oggi ero uscito per fare la spesa e, una volta finito, una donna si avvicina a me. Lei mi parla chiedendomi, gentilemnte l'orario. Io sono vergine, non ho mai parlato con una donna, che cazzo dovevo fare??? Ero emozionato, non sapevo cosa fare e allora le ho dato un cazzotto in faccia. Lei è caduta e ha sbattuto la testa per terra. Credo che sia morta. Ho paura, non so che cazzo fare, e allora sono fuggito mentre sentivo le sirene degli sbirri in lontananza. Ora sono qua, in un internet point di un arabo, in via Padova. GLi arabi sono strani qua, mi fissano e oscillano avanti e indietro cantando litanie e dicendo cose allah u ackbhar che io non ci capisco un cazzo. Hanno delle strane grosse candele tutte attorno al petto. Che cosa significa? Cosa devo fare, /b/? La polizia mi cerca e io misento solo. Ti prego aiutami! bus semivuoto ciao /b/ oggi ero su un bus semivuoto il bus su è fermato davanti ad un liceo linguistico all'ora della fine delle lezioni ho capito che qualcosa nella mia vita non funziona il fottuto ironman (da /co/) finito di leggere 2 ore fa, storia? quale storia? c'è il fottuto ironman, arriva uno a caso super forte e gli fa il culo, ironman dice "voglio essere pure io così! gne gne" diventa forte e lo ammazza, fine, nessuna storia, bha, vaffanculo va marvel universe di merda mi hai rovinato la vita e basta cagare il cazzo a quesada (da /co/) e basta cagare il cazzo a quesada, dio fa, gli hanno dato in mano la marvel che stava letteralmente fallendo e lui l'ha riportata in cima, ha avuto una carriera ottima ed è stato pure "mentore" di todd mcfarlane e ancora voi a rompere il cazzo, bha, se la marvel produce merda è perchè il pubblico mangia la merda non perchè quesada vuole così, fa semplicemente quello che va fatto per tenere su la baracca. ricerca particellare la mia rabbia è tutta dovuta a voi sui vostri studi sulla perpendicolarità del vostro buco di culo se noi non abbiamo le sedie per sederci, se gli esami sono a quiz perché i docenti si rompono il cazzo dato che non sono sostenuti dai dicasteri, se gli esami non rappresentano più una formazione ma un'espletarietà formulativa cui assegnare un numero fisso di promossi per avere qualche punticino in più nella graduatoria delle città con risultati migliori (fregandosene del programma, ovviamente). ce l'ho con voi che, succubi perché pateticamente deboli, di genitori che vi hanno inculcato il concetto che il pezzo di carta serva, ve ne siete autoconvinti -o forse no, perché a parassitare si è dei fighi- che ci volesse, ma siccome siete troppo stupidi per approntarvi a far qualcosa che preveda una figura realmente positiva nella società, e siccome siete troppo merdine e cagasotto per dedicarvi alla nobilissima arte di pulire i cessi -perché il pezzo di carta serve, ve l'ha detto anche la mamma!-, allora vi dedicate anima e corpo alla svalutazione collettiva di un titolo, sperando che poi -da bravi terroni quali siete- il cugino del cognato di vostro zio vi trovi un posto da decerebrati (ma da scrivania!) in cui potrete replicare i vostri tristi giorni da giovani non più giovani, fino alla naturale estinzione. Di tutto questo, del fatto che nonostante ami l'Italia ma sia costretto per i soldi ad emigrare perché la ricerca particellare al nostro governo non interessa, sentitamente vi ringrazio. Denunzie 2009 ahahah vi ho trollato, non c'è nessuna denuncia. Però lo scherzo è stato un po' pesanto, ed ho raccolto materiale a sufficienza per far chiudere il sito. Tanti saluti dal vostro troll gregorio er sensei der pretorio Oggi famo un po' de carci cor salto che je piacciono alle pischelle, ma prime dei carci ripassamo er kata de la fibbia, sfilateve 'a cinture e famo er saluto, daje. Momenti di vita quando ero in prima superiore ero ciccione. curiosamente sono sempre stato forte a calcio, solo che gli altri, dato che ero grasso, pensavano che fossi una sega e allora mi mettevano sempre in porta. Io tacevo perchè se no non giocavo. un giorno mi rompo i coglioni e dopo una parata spettacolare esco dalla porta, driblo mezza squadra avversaria e alla fine segno con un elegante pallonetto poi cago per terra e mangio la mia merda davanti alla ragazza che mi piace, poi la prendo e le faccio mangiare il mio vomito e mentre un negro mi sta inculando bevo la mia sborra appena sburrata sul cazzo del nostro trequartista. CICCIONI IN TUTA GLI INGEGNERI INFORMATICI SONO CICCIONI IN TUTA E NON SE NE VERGOGNANO NON VANNO ALLE MOSTRE, LORO SONO CICCIONI IN TUTA TUTTO QUELLO CHE FANNO È ESSERE CICCIONI IN TUTA E INGEGNERIZZARE L'INFORMATICA morale mi sono avvicinato a lei mentre pranzava con le sue amiche, le ho chiesto se potevo sedermi con loro lei ha fatto una faccia un po' stupita, poi a guardato le sue amiche ed è scoppiata a ridere, si è alzata, mi ha guardato negli occhi con aria divertita e ha affondato la sua candida mano nel mio petto e ne ha tirato fuori il mio cuore ancora pulsante e me lo ha mostrato al che ho avuto un presentimento di dejà-vu, mi ricordavo che a quel punto lanciava il mio cuore come una palla tesa verso barry bonds che realizzava, questa volta, il suo 758esimo fuoricampo cominciando a provare un po' di affanno per l'essere stato privato di un organo vitale in condizioni igeniche così precarie volto la testa e vedo il negro gonfio di steroidi battere in un gesto di scaramanzia la sua mazza in alluminio rossa sul marciapiede ed ecco che, come al rallentatore, le immagini che conosco cominciano a susseguirsi e vedo il mio cuore volare attraverso la strada verso il 7 volte mvp della mlb quando ecco che, all'improvviso, si materializzano su un motorino quelli che hanno fatto il rolex a bobo vieri, lo prendono al volo e scompaiono in due sgommate nel traffico milanese credo ci sia una morale in tutto ciò ma sinceramente non l'ho capita Come conquistare una ragazza Si fanno telefonate anonime alla ragazza in questione ansimando alla cornetta, poi la incontri e le dai un pugno fortissimo in pancia e mentre è a terra le urli "Progenie di Satana! Ecco quel che succede al superenalotto!", a quel punto lei è un po' innamorata di te, corri al bar più vicino, ordina un caffè al vetro e infilatelo nel culo, ma (è importante) lasciando il prossimo pagato. A quel punto non ti potrà resistere e potrai finalmente metterti il tutù che hai sempre desiderato. Successo garantito! Cani e cancelli odio i cani dietro i cancelli abbaiano sempre quando passo interrompono le mie fantastiche divagazioni non riesco a farli smettere vorrei narcotizzarli e spaccargli la testa con un grosso sasso scaricare la loro carogna in un fosso i padroni in lacrime mi additano increduli soffocati dal disgusto giustamente su tutte le furie io non ho argomenti rimango in silenzio mentre chiamano i carabinieri per denunciarmi trattenendosi dal riempirmi di ceffoni non cerco nemmeno di scappare o giustificarmi ho ucciso i loro cani e solo io capisco questo gesto mentre guardo nel canale la prova delle mie gesta mi siedo per terra e guardo il cielo alle 9 e 30 del mattino all'improvviso uno dei due padroni guardandomi così tranquillo e consapevole capisce cerca di convincere l'altro che mi si perdoni vorrei a quel punto che i due proprietari dei cani si unissero a me mentre prendo a calci le carcasse senza vita dei poveri animali i carabinieri arriverebbero sul posto e non capirebbero che cazzo sta succedendo Piccola stronza cosa guardi? cosa cazzo guardi, troia? ho solo incrociato il tuo sguardo ma ho sentito chiaro quello che volevi dirmi no, non sto salendo su una bella macchina, la cosa ti disturba? e non ho nemmeno un paio di ray-ban come il ragazzo con te se non te ne fossi accorta il sole è, cazzo, tramontato ho la faccia stanca perché sono stanco, puttana tu stai iniziando il tuo venerdì sera mentre io vorrei solo arrivare a casa il prima possibile ti chiedo scusa per la mia inadeguatezza scusa ti prego, perdonami è importante per me il tuo perdono perché tu sei... chi cazzo sei, piccola stronza? davvero, chi cazzo sei? perché a me sembri solo una che si sente in diritto di giudicare l'umanità dall'alto di un bel culo in un paio di pantaloni bianchi i fianchi stretti e il seno sodo di rendono migliore di me? vorrei tanto sapere che cazzo hai fatto nella vita allora parlami dei tuoi fottuti achievements di vent'anni parlami di come era bello svegliarsi ogni mattina per andare al liceo dove qualche ragazzino che ancora doveva sviluppare ma si sentiva uomo ti faceva copiare i compiti perché eri "figa" la verità è che tu e le stronze della tua razza giocate scorrettamente abusate del vostro essere belle è così facile per voi essere desiderabili perché la natura vi ha rese tali eppure io non abuso della maggior forza che la stessa natura ha dato a me potrei picchiarti, violentarti, ucciderti disporre del tuo esile corpo a mio piacimento ma non lo faccio e ora fanculo non voglio una risposta non voglio sentire la tua voce il fatto che ti scoperei non significa affatto che ti abbia in maggior considerazione del clinex con cui mi pulirei dopo una sega Roberto Balducci "CIAO, SONO IL PAPA, E TU CHI CAZZO SEI?" "All'erta sto, eccellenza santità! Di Be114 4nt0ni0, al suo servizio" "Ateo bolscevico schifoso, siimi prono" "Immantinente, eminenza suprema!" "Ordino che tu rimuova l'irrispettoso scribacchino che mi oltraggia sulla tua rete senzaddio" "Sarà fatto, guida spirituale dell'occidente! Servo vostro!" Affanculo ai gatti Non riesco a capire. Perché /b/ ama così tanto i gatti? I gatti sono creature senza cuore che si accorgono che esisti solo quando vogliono mangiare. Uccidono piccoli animali per divertimento. Pisciano e cacano dappertutto. Si lamentano sempre, se ne fottono di te per qualche ora e poi si accorgono nuovamente che esisti quando devono mangiare. Secondo me, i cani sono superiori. Certo, non possono saltare come gatti e sicuramente alcuni cani possono sembrare un po' stupidi. Ma non si riesce a trovare nulla di così leale e protettivo come un cane. tl;dr affanculo ai gatti, i cani sono meglio. La Grande Guerra Ma cacciati dove che praticamente ce le siamo comprate quelle zone. I: "Rompiamo un po le balle agli austriaci in modo che non possano aiutare i tedeschi in Francia e voi ci date le Alpi dell'est" A: "ok.. però un lavoro come si deve" *Caporetto* I: "ci serve una mano, mandateci un po di cannoni e armamenti" *guerra finita* I tra sé e sé: "Cazzo, se durava n'altro po quegli austriaci si sarebbero incazzati e ci avrebbero fatto mangiare crauti anche per colazione" Massimo Tammaro CHE EROE, CHE UOMO! EGLI, CON FIERO CIPIGLIO ITALICO, S'OPPOSE ALLA VOLONTÀ DEL DITTATORE LIBICO! EGLI, MISE IN PERICOLO LA PROPRIA VITA PER L'ITALICA PATRIA! EGLI, CHE GRAND'UOMO LASCIATEMELO DIRE, NON AMA I VALORI EFFIMERI E NEL TEMPO LIBERO S'OCCUPA DI BAMBINI MENOMATI, MA QUESTO, EGLI, NON VUOLE CHE SI DICA! CHE UOMO! CHE MODESTIA! IMPARATE GIOVINI! EGLI È UN UOMO DI GRANDE CULTURA: VISITÒ PER BEN 9 VOLTE, E DICO 9, NON 8 NÉ 7, IL MUSEO DEL LOUVRE! CHE ESEMPIO PER I NOSTRI PARGOLI! CHE UOMO! CHE ITALIANO! SCUSATE, MI SUDANO GLI OCCHI! Biciclette ITT: biciclette. La catena della mia bicicletta trovata abbandonata tre anni fa, si è innamorata del robo del cambio e ad ogni pedalata sembra sfregare o salcazzo. Ogni tanto tira giù dei bei "STOCK". La ruota posteriore è andata, i freni hanno sempre fatto schifo, il cambio è l'unica cosa decente, anche se appunto si sta sputtanando il robo all'altezza dei pedali. Il telaio fa cagare, ma almeno è adatto alla mia stazza. Decido quindi di andare da dei tizi che aggiustano le biciclette, per sentire il loro parere, dato che di solito faccio sempre cazzate quando si tratta di cose manuali e più che cambiare la camera d'aria e i freni, non so fare. Arrivo lì, entro, e nessuno mi caga. Erano tutti intenti a leccare le cappelle della gente che spenderà millemile euro per una bicicletta in fibra di adamantio. Uno dei tizi mi guarda, vagamente con schifo (spero per colpa della mia mountain bike da plebeo) e mi chiede "cosa c'è?". Va be'. Gli spiego che quando pedalo la catena o salcazzo prende dentro il porcoddio che non so come si chiama, lui prova a muovere i pedali con la mano e sentenzia "qui è tutto a posto". Ci fa un breve giro sopra e conferma che il pezzo è a posto, ma la ruota posteriore è fissata leggermente storta; la raddrizza e con sprezzo dice "eh, magari se vai in giro così è meglio eh...", ci mancava solo che mi desse un pizzicotto sulla guancia. Mi dice di provare a vedere se va meglio, faccio un breve giro, spingo un po' e sento il famigerato e onomatopeico "STOCK". Torno, lui mi chiede se va meglio, rispondo che in realtà no. Ci fa un altro giro e finalmente sento che provoca anche lui il rumore malefico, sintomo di sofferenze. Chiedo quanto verrebbe a costare sistemare il tutto, ammesso che ne valga la pena. 22€ per il cerchio, 30€ per salcazzo, poi immagino si debba pagare la mano d'opera, alla fine avrei speso almeno 70€ per restare con una bicicletta di merda. Me ne esco con "eh, faccio prima a cambiarla"... e il COMMERCIANTE si illumina: con un sorriso mi chiede se voglio una fixie (ha usato un altro nome, non ricordo come l'ha chiamata) e gli spiego che non le ho mai usate e che mi ispirano poca fiducia (smetti di pedalare, la bicicletta inchioda), mi dice che costa SOLO 450€. Gli faccio capire che non ho 450€, tanto meno da spendere per una bicicletta, e allora mi spiega che costa SOLO 100€ in più dell'altra che mi voleva proporre, questa con a ruota libera. Che poi qualcuno mi spiegherà perché una a scatto fisso costa di più di una a ruota libera, quando semplicemente tolgono il cambio e spesso anche il freno posteriore. Togli roba, costa di più. Mah. Lui mi urla contro "E CAMBIATELE 'STE CAZZO DI BICICLETTE!". Stranamente il suo urlare non mi ha fatto crescere nel portafogli 450€. Gli dico che ci penserò, e me ne vado, senza aver concluso un cazzo, come nel resto della mia vita. E niente, non mi ricordo cosa volevo chiedervi. Blu -'Orcodio è tutto blu! Questo era il suo pensiero fissando il mare. -'Orcodio non smette di essere blu! I pensieri del nostro eroe, come vedete, seguivano un filo logico ineccepibile. -Cazzo, oh! Pure il cielo è blu! Verrebbe da chiedersi se troppa azzurraggine sia in grado di fare del male alle cellule neurali. Ma ecco che ebbe un'illuminazione, seppure a bassa lunghezza d'onda. -'Orco dio il mare non è affatto blu! E si accorse allora che tutto ciò che vedeva non era ciò che c'era intorno a lui per davvero e si affogò. La sua ultima visione fu quella di un negro con gli occhiali da sole che gli mostrava due pillole. Una blu. L'altra pure. Invito Ciao anon, allora, c'è una ragazza che fa un corso dell'università con me, e mi piacerebbe provarci. Lei è sempre circondata dalle sue amiche, e l'unica occasione per parlarci è quando si allontana per prendere il caffè. Io penso di fare così: -appena si alza per andare alla macchinetta la seguo -"scusa, posso offrirti il caffè?" "Io sono A"la mano sorridendo, mi tremeranno le labbra e la mano per la tensione ma spero non se ne accorga "Io sono B" risponde lei "Senti, dopo l'università ti andrebbe di prendere un cannolo siciliano?" così dopo la lezione andiamo a prenderci un cannolo, parliamo un po' e la invito a pranzare domenica. Lo sto facendo sbagliato? Ciccioni I ciccioni sono lammerda, punto. Fanno schifo, puzzano, sono ridicoli con le loro teste rotonde e i loro doppi menti, le loro creme anti sfregamento e tutto il resto. Poi occupano un sacco di spazio sull'autobus rompendo i coglioni a tutti quando devono scendere. Fanculo porco dio, dovrebbero pagare un biglietto doppio. Poi sudano e puzzano peggio dei negri, sempre ansimanti, quando si alzano e camminano continuano ad emettere versi vomitevoli come "EHHHWW PHHEHHHH", che schifo porco dio. Senza contare il fatto che alcuni sono considerati invalidi solo perché hanno passato la vita a mangiare come delle bestie, e per questo sono privilegiati. Maledetti lardosi. Capodanno (Rispondendo alla domanda "Cosa farete per capodanno?", thread 1269424) Esco a drogarmi duro con un altro anon e amici nella nostra città natale. Previsione della serata: pazzi come cavalli drogati non riusciamo a trattenere i nostri sfinteri, cagandoci addosso. Presi dalle allucinazione dovute a quello che in realtà è veleno per topi, iniziamo a tiriamo le nostre feci semiliquide sulla folla attonita. I nostri genitori e parenti in piazza saranno i primi a vederci e a chiamare i gendarmi, che provvederanno a sedarci davanti a tutta la città a colpi di manganello in un orgia di sangue e merda. Al risveglio avremo perso completamente il lume della ragione, gli amici, la dignità, e passeremo il resto della nostra vita a sbavarci addosso su una sedia a rotelle e lurkare diochan forzando margherito meme. Elaboro il lutto IO A CASA MIA SE MUORE UNA PERSONA CHE CONOSCIAMO IO TIRO FUORI IL CAZZO E CI FACCIO L'ELICOTTERO E MI METTO A CANTARE ASEREJE CON TUTTA LA COREGRAFIA ALLORA I GENITORI MI DICONO MA STAI BENE IO DICO ELABORO IL LUTTO, ALLORA ESCO COL CAZZO A ELICOTTERO E VOLO SUL MONTE BIANCO COL MIO CAZZO ELICOTTERO DOVE MANGIO UNA BUONA TAZZA DI LATTE CALDO CON IL NESQUIK. QUESTO E' COME IO ELABORO IL LUTTO. Elaboro la festa del 150° anno d'unità d'Italia IO QUANDO VIENE IL DICIASETTE MARZO MI METTO NEL CULO DELLA POLVERINA VERDE BIANCA E ROSSA E POI MI TINGO IL CAZZO PROPRIO CON QUESTI COLORI E CI FACCIO L'ELICOTTERO E POI VOLO COL CAZZOELICOTTERO PER TUTTA L'ITALIA FINO AL MONTE BIANCO SCURREGGIANDO E PORTANDOMI DIETRO UNA SCIA COL TRICOLORE ITALIANO. ECCO COME ELABORO LA FESTA PER IL DICIASSETTE MARZO. IN PIC: IO DURANTE LE PROVE. Giapponesi sul Monte Bianco NESSUN GIAPPONESE SAREBBE MORTO SE AVESSERO UN CAZZO PER USARLO COME CAZZOELICOTTERO, SAREBBERO VOLATI TUTTI SUL MONTE BIANCO. PURTROPPO PER LORO HANNO UN PESCE MOLTO PICCOLO E NON POSSONO FARE IL CAZZOELICOTTERO. ECCO PERCHÉ SONO MORTI TUTTI I GIAPPONESI. Terremoto in Giappone Ora ti dico una cosa che fa ridere davvero? Sai che in Giappone anche con un terremoto di magnitudo 8.8 non si è fatto male quasi nessuno (8 morti in totale) mentre in Italia un terremoto di magnitudo <6 è bastato a distruggere l'Aquila (che dopo 2 anni è ancora un cumulo di macerie) Moralismo OHOHOH! Moralismo fine a se stesso! E' giusto che le persone prendano dei cani per il gusto di avere un essere che si affeziona facilmente, coprendo le loro carenze? E' giusto prendere un gatto solo perché è puccioso? Ed è giusto che qualcuno vada a troie solo perhé si annoia? E' giusto lasciar crescere i nostri figli in città? Magari un giorno avrebbero preferito vivere nella giungla, ok, le malattie, i lupi, ma la natura è fatta così herp derp. Lasciamo le ragioni nella testa di chi sceglie, o non potresti fare molto. E' giusto che tu stia sfogliando diochan invece di aiutare i poveri bimbi negri? Basta cazzate. CreepyLoli Sono un disegnatore di vignette satiriche. Spesso posto su DC spacciandomi per Forattini, forse qualcuno si ricorda di me. Beh stanotte vi scrivo per descrivervi un evento veramente bizzarro che mi è capitato. Stavo passeggiando di notte. Lentamente la città cedeva il passo alle campagne, e per stradine secondarie mi allontanavo sempre di più dalle luci, inoltrandomi nel buio, accompagnato da una gentile brezza fresca. Non avevo voglia di tornare a casa, alla mia vita piatta di vignettista fallito e ai miei post deteriori sulle image board dei ragazzini. Continuavo a camminare lasciandomi avvolgere dal buio e dagli odori dell'aria aperta, gustandomi il silenzio. Improvvisamente mi trovai di fronte a un piccolo chalet, costruito nel bosco. Stanco per la lunga camminata, decisi di entrare. Dentro c'era una vecchia lampada al neon, che proiettava una lucina fioca, facendomi intravedere una fila di brande metalliche, delle quali solo una aveva un vecchio materasso logoro. Esausto, mi corico e mi addormento di botto. Improvvisamente, nel cuore della notte, mi svegliano dei risolini acuti, e mi ritrovo circondato da ragazzine sui quattordici-quindici anni, vestite con gonnelle a pieghe e fiocchetti rosa. Una indossa delle calze autoreggenti bianche e porta languida alla bocca un enorme leccalecca a spirale, con guarnizioni colorate. Confuso, mi rigiro nel letto, mentre loro dicono frasi sciocche con vocette querule. Il resto della nottata lo passo in uno stato di agitazione e timore. La mattina mi sveglio e mi accorgo che nello chalet, intorno a me, non c'erano loli. Solo finestre. Cancelli Facciamo un breve riassunto della situazione, ok? Sono nella posizione privilegiata di potervi dire la verità almeno una volta. Non mi interessano le proteste o il passare per un troll. Non mi interessa nemmeno discutere con voi. La verità è questa: Stiamo cercando attivamente di scoraggiarvi dal rimanere su Diochan. Il fatto che dobbiate venire a Canossa su IRC per prendervi un username e una password. Il fatto che vi siano chieste le basi di una subcultura che molti di voi non hanno. (Disponibili dopo 10 secondi su Itachan o Google.) Il fatto che siano aperte boards dopo mesi di richieste ignorate. Abbiamo voluto lasciare /b/ a se stessa. Risultato: link a dati personali, video di YouTube, le vostre faide di facebook, forzature di memi da parte di 20 persone per volta. Avete la pretesa di essere protetti quando usate /b/ come strumento per attaccare Internet. Cattiva notizia: siete comunque responsabili di quello che fate dentro e fuori di qui. Peccato che le conseguenze legali non riguardino esclusivamente voi. Abbiamo voluto moderare /b/. Risultato: proteste a non finire perché X viene bannato mentre Y no, nascono *chan che professano la libertà totale, metadiscussione sfrenata. Avete la pretesa di avere una moderazione su misura per i vostri gusti, 24/7/365. Cattiva notizia: sarete sempre delusi dai metodi di moderazione, quali che siano. Peccato che tutti abbiano la stessa opinione, diverge solo nei gusti personali. Sono convinto che non tutti i “nuovi” arrivati siano deleteri. Troppi di voi, nuovi o vecchi che siano, vogliono fare di Diochan il loro blog anonimo ma personale, per essere irresponsabili a piacimento. Non c’è modo di isolarvi e distinguervi, ognuno di voi è lupo e agnello a fasi alterne. Non c’è modo di moderarvi in maniera coerente. Quindi lo facciamo in modo del tutto incoerente. Siete liberi di andarvene. Non sperate, in ogni caso, di trovare qualcosa di molto diverso. Non è cambiando la marca di cioccolatini che si dimagrisce. Pollo al sale Io ho messo in forno il pollo al sale da una mezz'oretta. Anon che non sa cucinare, lo consiglio anche a te. Prendi una teglia abbastanza fonda, ci versi sale grosso fino a formare uno strato di 3 cm, ci schiaffi un pollo intero (anche non speziato) dove avrai fatto sadicamente qualche buco con la forchetta per il grasso, e poi altro sale fino a coprire tutto il pollo. Lanci la teglia in forno alla fottuta temperatura massima e aspetti 40-50 minuti bestemmiando il porcodio, fappando sulle negre e urlando blasfemie ai passanti, poi apri il forno e togli tutto il cazzo di sale e dio merda toglilo bene perché è fottutamente salato, poi spacchi il sale piscioso e ti puoi mangiare il diobestia di pollo con tutta la pelle bella croccante DIO CANE È CROCCANTE LA CAZZO DI PELLE DEL POLLO ALLA MERDA DI SALE. Ah, tappa il culo del pollo con qualcosa, altrimenti il sale entra dentro e rovina tutto. Io uso un pezzo di salsiccia, ma si può fare anche con un diopovero di limone. Esperto di cessi No sul serio anon, ti rendi conto che non tutto il mondo è interessato alla tecnologia? Come se io andassi a comprare bidet e cesso per la mia nuova casa e prendessi quello che mi sembra carino, di una marca che ho sentito dire essere sinonimo di qualità. Ecco ci sarà il fanatico esperto di cessi che mi vede comprare il quale tornando a casa andrà sul suo forum preferito dedicato ai cessi e ai bidet e aprirà un thread su quanto sono sfigati,ignoranti e subordinati alla moda quelli che prendono quel dato tipo di cesso. PORCODIO ANON CRESCI PORCODIO Pasto >in mensa per pranzo >vedo una ragazza carina seduta tutta sola >mi siedo vicino a lei >mi presento >prendo il mio zainetto >lo apro >tiro fuori un panetto di burro e del pane >inizio a spalmare il burro sul pane >lei inizia a guardarmi strano >divento molto nervoso >do un morso al mio pane imburrato >con voce rotta le ripeto "Questo è il mio pasto che mi sono preparato da solo. Anche se non ti piace non fare la maleducata!" >lei inizia a ridere >mi arrabbio tantissimo >non resisto più >la mia faccia diventa rossa >mi alzo in piedi >lancio il mio burro >urlo a pieni polmoni >"QUESTO E' IL MIO PASTO CHE MI SONO PREPARATO DA SOLO E SE NON TI PIACE NON FARE LA MALEDUCATA. CAPITO TROIA?" >mi accorgo che avevo colpito qualcuno in testa per sbaglio col mio burro >mi si avvicina e mi spezza di botte >sdraiato per terra piango >la ragazza mi tira un calcio nelle palle e dice che sono uno sfigato Creepypasta C'era una volta un bambino che non pagava le tasse, un giorno morì. Nella casa dove viveva andò ad abitare una famiglia semplice, che pagava le tasse. Erano un padre che pagava le tasse, una madre che pagava le tasse ed un bambino, che non aveva ancora deciso se pagare o no le tasse. Un giorno il bambino andò a lavarsi i denti, fuori pioveva. Dal rubinetto colò sangue, poi guardò allo specchio e vide una figura con i denti ricurvi alle sue spalle, si girò ma non c'era più niente, poi sentì dei bisbiglii e la porta cigolò ma non c'era nessuno, poi un fulmine rischiarò una faccia spaventosa che da fuori spiava dentro, con un'espressione orribile, ma al fulmine dopo non c'era più nulla poi si sentivano bambini cantare e delle catene strisciare a tempo, poi si vedeva una vecchietta avvolta in un mantello con una lanterna, ma girato l'angolo sparì, poi finirono i cliché ed apparì il fantasma del bambino che non pagava le tasse, allora il bambino indeciso sul pagare o meno le tasse si gettò contro il fantasma e gli succhiò il cazzo con grande foga, finché il fantasma non sburrò ectoplasmi e poi lo prese anche nel culo fantasmagorico. Da quel giorno in quella casa è festa grossa e nessuno paga le tasse ed è per questo che l'occidente è in rovina. Un giorno a Laurentina Allora, l'incontro era per le 13:30 a laurentina, io dovevo andarci con la polizia partendo dal commissariato. Arrivo al commissariato alle 12:45, partiamo in 3 in macchina più un'altra macchina con un altro poliziotto. I due poliziotti, entrambi pelati e tatuati, belli grossi ma così su due piedi direi simpatici, uno lo chiameremo Mirko poi mi accompagnerà al luogo di scambio - occhiali riflettenti e un bel po' di sgarri in faccia lunghi e larghi. fun fact: mentre ero in macchina ho sentito di una rapina con una fiocina. Lòl. "Hai sentito questo? 'na rapina co la fiocina ha ha". Vabè arriviamo lì in anticipo, io e mirko scendiamo un po' prima di laurentina (metro) e ci avviamo verso il luogo dell'incontro, parlottiamo neanche 1 minuto che lo noto: appoggiato alla fermata dell'autobus, lui, uguale alla foto sul profilo facebook (che non posterò) manco c'ha provato a camuffarsi un pochino. Ci incontriamo e salutiamo, dice che la macchina ce l'ha nell'auto e che dobbiamo attraversare, al che l'insgamabile mirko prende il cellulare e dice "Oh si sto a fa na cosa con il mio amichetto giacomo, poi te spiego, stiamo andando..." e dice dove ci stiamo spostando agli altri poliziotti. Arriviamo alla macchina, una mercedes anni '80 grigio metallizzato, e questo si presenta con MOGLIE INCINTA E DUE FIGLI AL SEGUITO. Si vede lontano un km che ha annusato che qualcosa non va (anche perché si sarà cagato un po' sotto vedendo mirko grande e grosso), quindi comincia a fare un discorsetto del cazzo con la moglie tipo "non ce l'hai? Come te la sei scordata?" e si inventa "mi sono scordato la macchina fotografica" Mirko: "dove?" Tizio: "A casa!" Mirko: "ma dici a casa tipo a via b****** 53?" Tizio: "...si si" (genio) Mirko: "allora visto che non c'hai la macchina facce vedè i documenti" e con maestria da agente navigato FLIPPA il portafoglio fuori dalla tasca mostrando il distintivo. Il tizio sul momento dice ok, si gira, realizza, si gira di nuovo e dice "mi fai vedere di nuovo?" "EH CHE C'È DA VEDE, polizia di stato, documenti" "aah ma io pensavo eravate criminali ah ah ecco la macchina è nel bagagliaio ora faccio vedere" e lì ho strippato io, non so mirko, perché uno che non controllato va ad aprire il bagagliaio della macchina dove potrebbe avere dio sa cosa non è bello Invece tira fuori la borsa con la macchina. La mia, obiettivo e tutto. Controllo i seriali rapidamente, il tizio continua a dire "che c'è? Che problema c'è? Cosa succede?" (si vabè non l'hai capito, certo) le due macchine della polizia (in borghese) ci mettono un minuto che sembrava un'eternità ad arrivare e si parcheggiano accanto alla mercedes, scendono altri due poliziotti, parte ritiro dei documenti e controllo di tutta la macchina e qualche domanda Si scopre che l'ha presa "da subito.it" l'anno scorso non sa "da chi" e non ha contatti (certo perché tu prendi da subito.it e non salvi una mail o un telefono). Dubito molto di questa versione perché ha la macchina con foto di settembre, il mese del furto, ed io ho controllato subito.it 24/7 per almeno un paio di mesi dopo il furto. Al che la risposta dei poliziotti è da manuale "stai a dì cazzate" - no ma io davvero non so! non ho contatti! "hai fatto na cazzata" - perché? "perché hai fatto na cazzata" Moglie incinta che comincia a tossire, agitata e i poliziotti "oddio questa partorisce qui fatela calmare" (si è svolto tutto con calma, credo stesse un po' fingendo, ma non è una bella situazione comunque) Mi dicono che la macchina la tengono in commissariato per al massimo una settimana, gli ho lasciato qualche prova di acquisto e la garanzia dell'obiettivo, mi fanno sapere loro. Ci salutiamo e loro si avviano alle macchine per seguire il tizio verso casa sua per dei controlli ulteriori, dove francamente non ho idea di cosa troveranno, se un deposito di roba o un paio di cose rubate, poi vi farò sapere. E COMUNQUE SONO UN INFORMATICO, COGLIONI! E niente balo/rd/i, l'altra notte io e un mio amico mentre ritornavamo a casa dal pub siamo incappati in un gruppetto di delinquentelli di quartiere che escono di casa proprio per cagare il cazzo alla gente. Comunque sia, hanno iniziato a rompere i coglioni al mio amico e a me, ovviamente ci avrebbero spaccati tutti visto che erano in tanti e tutti belli gasati ma fortunatamente quando ho impugnato il mazzo di chiavi, si, le chiavi, non avevo altro in tasca e ho pensato che magari prima di venire accoltellato una graffiata in faccia con la chiave lunga riuscivo a rifilargliela a qualcuno. Comunque, quando ho tirato fuori il mazzo di chiavi loro hanno visto il portachiavi dei vigili del fuoco, come quello in pic. Non è il portachiavi per turisti, è quello originale con il nome ricamato sopra e me l'ha regalato un mio amico che fa il vigile per davvero. Quando questi trogloditi di merda l'hanno visto uno di loro mi ha chiesto se ero un vigile e il mio amico mi ha guardato come per dire "porcoddio ANON digli di si, salva la situazione una buona volta nella tua vita" ovviamente ho detto di si e questi si sono trasformati subito in amiconi, tutti strette di mani e complimenti e se la ridevano cercando di minimizzare il fatto dicendo che stavano scherzando e cose così. Comunque sia, con le gambe ancora tremanti abbiamo fatto quei 20 metri che mancavano per arrivare al parcheggio dove c'era la nostra auto, siamo saliti in macchina, siamo sfrecciati lungo la strada che avevamo appena fatto a piedi, e una volta raggiunti i tizi che nel frattempo erano ancora la a ciondolare e cagare il cazzo alle persone ho tirato fuori la testa urlando "E COMUNQUE SONO UN INFORMATICO COGLIONI DI MERDA!" penso che non andremo mai più a bere in città. Future London Sono appena tornato da Londra. Può sembrare strano che un maschio bianco abbia avuto accesso come maschio bianco libero alla capitale del Nord Europa, ma è così. Sono riuscito ad entrare grazie ad un accordo dell'azienda per cui lavoro, che ha scambiato numerose tonnellate di grano con del petrolio Norvegese. Come ben sapete non è consentito fare foto, e questa è l'unica che son riuscito a cavare. Sembra quasi la Londra normale, dei tempi andati, prima del grande crack Nordeuropeo. Ma era una situazione particolare. Comunque, siamo arrivati a Londra Heathrow che è uno degli unici 3 aeroporti rimasti aperti in tutto il Regno Unito. Solo uno dei terminal attivi e l'aeroporto era praticamente vuoto. Tutto il personale era ovviamente femminile e non mi era possibile rivolgere la parola senza essere accompagnato da una "privilege controller", che ha praticamente seguito il nostro gruppo in tutta la durata del viaggio. Fatto interessante, nessuna donna mi ha sorriso e praticamente tutte mi guardavano con disgusto, e ovviamente mi notavano. Ci siamo subito diretti verso Londra, con una vecchia auto malridotta. Le strade erano praticamente deserte, malmesse, e il cielo grigio tipicamente Inglese aggiungeva molto all'atmosfera di morte e desolazione. Per giungere a destinazione siamo passati vicino Maresfield Gardens, dove si trova una High School, e destino vuole che la guidatrice della nostra vecchia auto sia andata a sbattere contro un malridotto marciapiede rompendo definitivamente una delle malridotte ruote. Sono sceso un secondo dall'auto e subito ho attirato l'attenzione di diverse studentesse, che mi guardavano con curiosità, e inizialmente non capivo perché e poi ho capito che probabilmente sono il primo maschio bianco che riescono a vedere di persona. L'autista mi ha subito intimato di rientrare in auto, e mi ha iniziato a strattonare e tirare schiaffi in testa, gridandomi contro "fuckin little dick scum, check your privilege", e roba così. Per un attimo ho avuto paura che l'episodio potesse avere ripercussioni ulteriori, ma una donna del nostro gruppo che già era stata in Inghilterra mi ha rassicurato, spiegandomi che episodi del genere sono routine contro i maschi, e che non sono di peso. Dopo un'ora di attesa, in quel vecchio taxi, arriva un secondo taxi in quanto l'autista non era capace di cambiare la gomma. Dopo ore di viaggio nel totale deserto finalmente giugiamo a destinazione, e incontriamo l'emiro di Tower Hamlets. Questo è l'uomo che ci ha invitato qui, che controlla tutte le zone musulmane di Londra, e che ci ha fornito il petrolio norvegese. Le persone sono affamate, e nessuno ha la forza, la voglia o la conoscenza per lavorare i campi. Il cibo è raro, ovviamente, e il grano servirà a placare le rivolte. I quartieri musulmani sono gli unici quartieri dove, in nome della tolleranza per le altre culture, i maschi possono avere un ruolo di comando. Inoltre in questi quartieri vige la sharia. Il meeting è noioso e volto a questioni burocratiche. Finisce e subito veniamo riportati all'aeroporto e voliamo di nuovo verso il ricco e pacifico Sud Europa, e onestamente mi sento un po' sollevato. Sapete, con tutte le notizie che arrivano da Londra, avevo quasi sperato di vedere qualcosa in più. Mi sarebbe piaciuto vedere qualche donna bianca che gira con i suoi "mating black pets" al guinzaglio, sapere qualcosa di più su come si vive davvero in questa società dove il femminismo e la tolleranza hanno trionfato, dove non esistono più maschi bianchi o asiatici, dove non esiste internet o una qualsiasi cosa che possa urtare i tuoi feelings. Però non c'era niente, tutto qua. Niente di niente. Una storia grigia, triste e dannatamente banale. Voyage voyage E niente, /rd/, a me piace il Giappone. Non sto a entrare in dettagli su cosa sia un weaboo o meno ma comunque resta il fatto che che il Nippon mi piace, e molto. Allora ho deciso di usare le vacanze estive dell'università per farmi un'idea di come sarebbe vivere in Giappone. Ma come gran parte degli weaboo che lurkano i *chan, le uniche parole di giapponese che conoscevo erano kawaii e uguu~, quindi appena son arrivato qui ho iniziato a fare un corso intensivo per stranieri alla università di Hokkaido (北海道大学). La mia insegnante è una roba senza paragoni, all'inizio non ci facevo molto caso, ma dopo le prime settimane è iniziata a piacermi. Sembrava una principessina, /rd/, sicuro che se postassi le sue foto qui voi ci fappereste sopra :3 Facendo gli esercizi di conversazione (non avendo coppia, li facevo con lei) ho scoperto che ha 33 anni, non è sposata e abita da sola. L'unica cosa che non sapevo era se aveva un fidanzato o meno, ma me ne sbattevo altamente. Un giorno. dopo il primo mese di lezioni (agosto), l'ho vista seduta sul muretto durante la pausa pranzo mentre mangiava e ho deciso di provarci. Lei gentilmente mi ha offerto la roba che mangiava, ma ho rifiutato perché malgrado mi piaccia un sacco la cultura giapponese, io sono italiano e il pesce crudo non lo mangio. Abbiamo parlato (in inglese) per quasi 20 minuti, lei è stata simpatica e aperta alle mie domande, ha pure fatto un sacco di domande sull'Italia, e io mi son messo a pensare se veramente era possibile che lei si mettesse assieme a uno di 23 anni. Se fosse una maiala come quelle zoccole dei hentai, il gioco era pressoché fatto. A volte ci parlavamo un po' dopo le lezioni, ma un giorno, di nuovo durante la pausa pranzo, mi son fatto coraggio e mi son seduto accanto a lei. Stava mangiando delle bacche e me ne ha offerte alcune (come faceva sempre), io le ho mangiate, e dopo un minuto di silenzio ho chiesto: "Emi, don't take me bad, but would you like to go out and take a coffee in the weekend?" Quasi quasi tremavo dall'emozione, cosa che non mi era successa neanche quando ho parlato con una ragazza per la prima volta, e lei mi ha sorriso... Disse esattamente queste parole: "You are so cute!, Let me give you a bear hug" Ci stavamo dando un abbraccio un po' goffo quando come un fulmine a ciel sereno, la mia mente si è schiarita. Era ovvio. Mangiava il pesce crudo. Mangiava le bacche. E voleva un bear hug. Questa donna era un orso. All'improvviso l'orso notò che la mia espressione facciale cambiava mentre scoprivo i suoi segreti e le sue trame. Iniziò quindi ad inseguirmi. Le sue zampe enorme buttavano giù le porte, la sua enorme forza distruggeva qualsiasi cosa gli tiravo addosso, azzannava chiunque gli stessi davanti. Son riuscito a scappare solo perché ho scagato dalla paura su tutto il marciapiede, e l'orso, animale che usa principalmente l'olfatto per cacciare, si è confuso. E niente, /rd/, sono preoccupato. Tutti qui mangiano il pesce crudo. Io voglio tornare in Italia. La fabula di mmafag Siedi sulle mie ginocchia, piccolo e soffice anon nuovofrocio, ti racconto una storia. La storia di un anon che è riuscito ad entrare nel gota dei ritardati del canale, insieme schizzanon, veganon, necro e galf. C'era una volta anon ciccione che guardava sbavando il wrestling. Decise un giorno di impersonare un lottatore come rey mysterio per ottenere ricchezza, fama e potere nel *chan, guadagnare il nickname e ottenere finalmente l'attenzione tanto bramata. "LAH MIAH ESHPERIENZA NEI FUMETTIH DHI COMBATTIHMENTO MI SHERVIRA' SHICURAMENTE!" disse l'anon che però non fece i conti con l'utenza di DC che è diversa da quella del quarto canale. Scrisse di aver distrutto centinaia di terroni in bosnia fuori dalle discoteche senza mai essere stato toccato, uno ad uno, con mosse di karatè ninjutsu. Anon sano di mente sgamò subito la trollata umiliando il piccolo ciccione al post successivo. Frustrato dal suo fallimento decise dunque, nonostante le prese per il culo cocenti, di sbattere i piedini cercando di giustificarsi, ma anche in quel caso venne ricoperto di infamie. Il cicciottello, che adorava tanto i suoi combattimenti di wrestling, volle continuare nella speranza di venire accettato e di trasformarsi un giorno nel suo beniamino therock, escogitò quindi un piano diabolico: Si sdoppiò generando altri ipotetici lottatori del canale che nel thread di cicalone asserirono di aver distrutto centinaia di terroristi curdi a gomitate. Anon sano di mente gli ricordò, capito l'inganno, che queste stronzate esistono solo nei cartoni animati, lui infuriato disse di avere un livello di potenza altissimo ma di saper rissare solo alle scuole medie e nelle città tranquille di campagne, ma anon sano di mente gli ribadì che in terronia, in una rissa seria o semplicemente nella vita vera, lui sarebbe stato maciullato a sprangate e che i suoi combattimenti erano solo frutto della sua fantasia. Il ciccione, che amava tanto hulk hogan, messo con le spalle al muro, confessò di essere un buono a nulla che voleva sentirsi al centro dell'attenzione almeno una volta. Anon gli rise in faccia e continuò a prenderlo per il culo. Questa è la triste storia di un ciccione che un giorno volle assaporare l'ebrezza di essere un vitafag lottatore di mma su un *chan. Esperienza sovietica Forse tu non hai capito il senso dell'Esperienza Sovietica. L'URSS ha DIMOSTRATO nella REALTA' DEI FATTI che costruire una società NON BASATA SULLO SFRUTTAMENTO (o, quantomeno, dove lo sfruttamento del lavoro dipendente era IMMENSAMENTE MINORE che non in Occidente) ERA POSSIBILE e lo ha fatto avendo i TRE QUARTI DEL MONDO permanentemente in armi contro di lei e pronti a scatenarle contro ogni complotto, ogni trappola, ogni schema, ricorrendo ai sotterfugi più sporchi, manipolando marionette che andavano dagli ex-nazisti ai dittatori sudamericani, ai fanatici islamisti, ai cascami del fascismo europeo (Salazar, Franco, Colonnelli greci, generali turchi), fino ai finanzieri ebrei della City e di Wall Street e tutte le mafie e le massonerie del mondo. Forse non sai che NONOSTANTE TUTTO QUESTO l'URSS ha garantito un'esistenza dignitosa a tutti i suoi cittadini fino alle disgraziate 'riforme' di quel coglione allucinato di Gorbaciof, visto che il PIL e il livello di vita dei cittadini hanno continuato a crescere attraverso tutto il periodo Brezhneviano (a torto considerato "di stagnazione", a causa dell'insincera propaganda borghese) e fino alla fine degli anni '80. L'URSS ha avuto due nemici mortali: gli alfieri del liberismo capitalista asserviti alla CIA, alla NATO e al Mossad (nemici esterni chiari e identificabili) e gli intellettualoidi para-borghesi post-sessantottini berlingueriani (in Italia), individualisti finto-radicali, anarcoidi imbevuti di popperismo e di cazzate della Scuola di Francoforte, questi ovviamente da mandare in Siberia, fucilare senza processo, sciogliere nell'acido e nel napalm... Femanon vergine Femanon qui, ieri sera c'era uno che mi ha dato un po' di attenzione, non troppo bello ma educato, non so se lo faceva apposta per non mettermi in imbarazzo e farmi sentire male dato che sono bassa e bruttina, però dopo un po' di parole emesse in maniera molto insicura e timida e impacciata mi ha fatto capire che forse si poteva fare qualcosa, allora mi ha portato in un bagno e poi mi ha accarezzato i capelli e poi stava per aprire la cerniera dei suoi jeans, stavo pensando che sarebbe stata la prima volta per me in cui sarei riuscita a vedere un pene vero che non fosse in formato immagine o video, il primo reale che avrei visto, e poi finalmente qualcuno che mi considera e mi fa sentire bene, così forse ho pensato di poter perdere la verginità con lui, però dopo essermi messa in ginocchio, qualcuno, forse uno dei suoi amici, ha sbattuto contro la porta del bagno e ha cominciato a urlare "DAI ANTONIO SBRIGATI A PISCIARE CHE DOBBIAMO ANDARE AL TAL POSTO CHE CI SONO LE LESBICHE CHE BALLANO LA LAP DANCE" e niente lui ha detto "mi dispiace devo andare" e ha rimesso tutto dentro mentre mi accarezzava ancora i capelli e mi guardava con i suoi occhi azzurri, e se n'è andato così come era arrivato, aveva anche un buon profumo, e io sono rimasta li in bagno in ginocchio a pensare a quel che è successo per qualche minuto. Ho avuto il sospetto che avesse già ricevuto qualche succhiamento e allora voleva solo approfittarne per continuare, ma senza impegno. Poi sono uscita e ho lasciato il posto tornandomene verso casa tra il freddo e la malinconia, col cervello pieno di qualcosa che poteva essere una mistura di un nido d'api e un letamaio. Tra le coperte al caldo ho cominciato a toccarmi i capelli con le dita per poi annusarmele e cercare di sentire il suo profumo rimasto. Anon ritorna Anonimo, che ti succede? Thread dove parli di non essere più vergine, esci di sera, non ti vesti con la tuta in acetato, dici pure che hai la ragazza. E però ti mette i piedi in testa e ti tradisce con qualche individuo che chiami Giggino. Cos'é, la ragazza non apprezza la pancia o le ossa? Ti senti forte davanti a uno schermo o potente con il dispositivo in mano, eppure di fronte al fatto compiuto di accettare la tua sottomissione in quanto poco dotato di fronte al vero maschio vitafag stai molto male? Devi stare calmo, è chiaro che vorresti entrare in un mondo che non ti appartiene e questo ti causa frustrazione. Resta qui, con le paperell, i palloncini viola, le Goleador, e Abufinzio che passa la palla alle loli. Perché se vai fuori, a quanto pare ti aspetta qualcosa che tu chiami "cuckolding", ovvero la ragazza che se la fa con qualcuno di più dotato di te, e magari sei costretto a sottostare ai suoi desideri, eh? Ai vecchi tempi tu eri un fascista DVRO ET PVRO, mi ricordo di come apprezzavi il Dvce. Onoravi il Venerdvce ogni settimana. Non avresti permesso che i tuoi amici andassero fuori e i loro palloncini viola non sarebbero stati bucati. Vieni con me, Anonimo, andiamo assieme vicino alla Paperell e agli altri Anon, e dimenticati di quelle brutte storie che hai vissuto recentemente. Categoria:Paste